Immer tiefer
by Anne Carter
Summary: Harry steht auf dem Astronomieturm und will sich in die Tiefe stürzen. Dumm nur, dass Ginny da nicht für ist und eine gewisse andere Person auch nicht ...


Hey!_ /grinst schief/_ Fragt mich nicht! Es hat mich nachts einfach überfallen, das hier zu schreiben.

**Autor:** Anne Carter

**Inhalt:** Harry steht auf dem Astonomieturm (Klischee ...) und will sich in die Tiefe stürzen. Dumm nur, dass Ginny da nicht wirklich mit einverstanden ist und ihn jemand im allerletzten Moment festhält, mit dem er am wenigsten gerechnet hätte ...

**Anmerkung:** Der Song, der zwischen den Zeilen steht, hat mich sozusagen inspiriert. Ich weiß leider nur nicht, von wem er ist. _/g/_ Es ist irgendein Animelied, das sich bei mir zu einem Ohrwurm entwickelt hat. Wer das Lied mal hören möchte, der kann es ja einfach in sein Review schreiben und ich kann es ihm über Icq schicken.

**WARNUNG:** Das Ganze ist absolut sinnfrei. Ich weiß weder, wann es spielt, habe keine Hintergrundhandlung dazu und ich wette, es ist ziemlich unverständlich. _/lol/_Ich weigere mich nur, etwas, das tatsächlich fertig ist, auf meinem Pc vor sich hingammeln zu lassen.  
Und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten und einrahmen ... bla ... _/zwinker/_

Okay, lesen auf eigene Gefahr ... _/lach/_

* * *

**Immer tiefer ...**

* * *

Ginny hetzte durch die Gänge, als wäre eine Horde Inferi hinter ihr her.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein ... sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen, sie durfte nicht.

Ein Sechstklässler kam ihr entgegen. Sie rannte ihn um. Es war egal. Egal. Egal. Egal.

Sie musste zum Astronomieturm.

- - - - -

Harry saß lässig auf der Brüstung und starrte in die kalte Nacht. Er konnte auf den verbotenen Wald blicken, der vom abnehmenden Mond sanft beschienen wurde. Die Wipfel der dunklen Bäume wogen sich im kalten Wind.

Es war kalt. Er konnte spüren, dass es bald schneien würde. Er würde es gerne sehen, aber irgendwie ... fehlte ihm die Kraft ...

_Du hast uns immer nur von Heldentaten erzählt_

_Hast die besten der besten in den Schatten gestellt_

_Du hast den großen Sturm entfacht_

_Alles liegt allein in deiner Macht_

Kraft ... wann hatte er das je wirklich gehabt. Doch. Doch, es hatte da mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der hatte er sich wirklich mutig gefühlt, etwas in seinem Inneren brennen gespürt. Er hatte seinen Freunden vorgelebt, wie man sich Todessern gegenüber verhielt, wie man Dementoren vor ausgereifte Patroni stellte und Vampire in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Er hatte gezeigt, wie man unter Wasser bis zu sechs Minuten ohne Luft auskam, wenn man einen Menschen retten wollte und bei minus 30 Grad nicht einschlief, um ein Kind zurück nach Hause zu bringen.

Egal, wen man fragte ... von Harry Potter gab es sowieso nur Heldenhaftes zu erzählen.

_Du hältst niemals an, auch wenns nicht weiter geht_

_Du bist der eine Punkt, um den sich alles dreht_

_Hast du die Frage je gestellt?_

_Bist du zu gut für diese Welt?_

Alle folgten ihm, alle vetrauten auf sein Wort und alle handelten nach seinem Urteil.

Wenn der Nebel undurchdringlich schien, war er der este gewesen, der sich hindurchgestürzt hatte. Wenn sie von Todesser umzingelt gewesen waren, war er derjenige, der gehässig grinsend vortrat und dem ersten das Messer aus der Hand schlug.

Aber warum das alles ... war dieser Krieg so wichtig, dass er soviel dafür opferte? Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, ihm müssten langsam mal weiße Schwingen wachsen, oder soetwas. Harry Potter ... der Engel des Kriegs ... zu gut für diese Welt.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr ... er war müde ... totmüde!

Harrys weißes Hemd bauschte sich an der einen Seite leicht auf, als er langsam und vollkommen ruhig aufstand. Auf der Brüstung war gerade genug Raum für seine Schuhgröße.

Der Wind wehte ihm die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und Harry schloss genießend die Augen für einen Moment. Er hatte das ohnmächtige Gefühl, völlig schwerelos zu sein, in alle Richtungen kippen zu können, um dann weit weg zu fliegen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte in den Abgrund. Wenn er stand, schien er doppelt so tief zu sein ...

_Du fälltst tiefer (tiefer)_

_Nichts hält dich auf_

_Immer tiefer (tiefer)_

_So nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf_

_Du fälltst tiefer (tiefer)_

_Es gibt nichts, was dich hält_

_Immer tiefer (tiefer)_

_Bist du gut genug für diese Welt ..._

- - - - -

'Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich!' Ginny spürte inzwischen ihre Augen brennen.

Warum war die verdammte Treppe nicht da. Sie stieß einen schmerzverzerrten Laut aus und ihre Hand klammerte sich um das Geländer zu ihrer rechten. Noch vier Etagen und der Turm ... noch vier Etagen und der Turm.

Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät. Hoffentlich ... . Wo blieb die Treppe! Einen anderen Weg gab es nicht. Sie musste auf die bescheuerte Treppe.

Verdammter, besserwisserischer, arroganter, sturer Egoist. Auf alles eine Antwort, warum sein Leben keinen Sinn machte, warum Voldemort so geworden war, wie er war – aber warum er ihr sagte, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte – nur Schweigen. Was hatte er vor ... warum, warum, warum das Ganze? Hatte er diesen Plan von Anfang an zusammengebastelt? Sich von Allem abzuwenden und dann in die Tiefe zu stürzen?

_Du kennst die Antwort, auch wenn die Frage keiner stellt_

_Du folgst den Regeln nur, wenn du sie für richtig hältst_

_Hast du noch einen großen Plan?_

_Hast du es nur für dich allein getan?_

Warum hatte er nicht mit ihr geredet? Wegen Jack? Jack, der ihr geholfen hatte, rauszufinden, ob Harry log, indem er den Freund miemte? War es deswegen? Deswegen die traurigen Blicke und der enttäuschte Zug um die Lippen? Es war ein Fehler. Sie hätte es nicht versuchen sollen. Sie hätte mit ihm reden sollen, ihn nicht verletzen. Aber sie hatte es doch versucht, doch er war nur kalt zu ihr gewesen. Kalt. Eiskalt.

_Du fühlst dich stärker, weil du Fehler nie vergibst_

_Du bist das Maß aller Dinge_

_Die du selber liebst_

_Hast du die Frage je gestellt_

_Bist du zu gut für diese Welt?_

- - - - - -

Harry starrte immer noch in den Abgrund. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige tat.

Er hatte nichts zu verlieren.

Ron hatte Hermoine.

Ginny hatte Jack.

Der Schleier hatte Sirius und Voldemort hatte kaum noch Leben in sich, nachdem Harry all seine Horkruxe zerstört hatte.

Tat ihm leid, aber einen Avada Kedavra konnte er nicht aussprechen. Alles konnte er, aber nicht diesen Fluch aussprechen.

Er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht.

Zitternd beugte er den Rücken etwas nach Vorne. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond. Der Abgrund wirkte düsterer ...

_Du fälltst tiefer (tiefer)_

_Nichts hält dich auf_

_Immer tiefer (tiefer)_

_So nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf_

_Du fälltst tiefer (tiefer)_

_Es gibt nichts, was dich hält_

_Immer tiefer (tiefer)_

_Bist du gut genug für diese Welt ..._

- - - - -

Ginny hatte zwei Stockwerke und etliche Treppen hinter sich gelassen, als sie endlich die Tür zum Astronomieturm erreichte. Ihre roten Haare hingen ihr wild im Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken, während sie begann, die Stufen hinauf zu rennen.

Er hatte sie nie gefragt, ob sie ihn liebte ... sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt.

Dieser Idiot bezweifelte wahrscheinlich, dass ihn überhaupt noch jemand liebte. Glaubte, dass er überflüssig war ... hatte wahrscheinlich schon immer so ein Gefühl gehabt. So konnte es doch nichts werden mit seiner Zukunft. Mit ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Scheiße ...

_Du hast nie gefragt_

_Hast an nichts geglaubt_

_Du hast dein Leben auf Sand gebaut_

_Gegen den Strom_

_Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand_

_Wann fängt deine Zukunft an?_

- - - - - -

Harry lächelte leicht. Es war vorbei. Er hatte es geschafft. Sein Leben war beendet. Malfoy konnte Voldemort jetzt noch den Todesfluch verpassen und dann konnten alle in Frieden leben.

Ron und Hermoine konnten Hannah kriegfrei aufziehen, Jack konnte Ginny endlich heiraten.

Es war gut. Es war gut ...

Dann ließ er sich nach Vorne fallen ...

_Ein Weg ohne Ziel_

_Ist unendlich weit_

_Weißt du, wie viel Zeit dir noch bleibt_

_Bist du wirklich der_

_Für den du dich hältst?_

_Bist du zu gut für diese Welt?_

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Die Zeit stand still, noch nie hatte er so deutlich gefühlt. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

Er hatte das komische Bedürfnis zu lachen. Er war nicht unsterblich. Er war an keine Prophezeiung gebunden.

Er fiel.

Ihm wuchsen keine weißen Flügel. Er war kein Engel. Er fiel. Er fiel. Er fiel.

_Du fälltst tiefer (tiefer)_

_Nichts hält dich auf_

_Immer tiefer (tiefer)_

_So nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf..._

Doch dann schloss sie eine kräftige Hand um seinen Unterarm. Harry spürte Schwielen und rauhe Haut. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen ganzen Körper und brachte das Fallgefühl zum Stillstand.

Der Klammergriff schmerzte, doch die Hand griff noch fester zu und eine andere gesellte sich dazu, um ihn noch zusätzlich zu packen.

_Du fälltst tiefer (tiefer)_

_Es gibt nichts, was dich hält_

_Immer tiefer (tiefer)_

_Bist du gut genug für diese Welt ..._

Harrys Blick war immer noch nach unten gerichtet. Der Abgrund wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer.

Der Wind wurde eisig und pfiff um die Zinnen. Und aufeinmal war nichts mehr verlockend daran, dort hinunter zu fallen. Gedankenlos, völlig gesteuert, griff er hilflos nach oben und kralllte sich mit der linken freien Hand an die Kante der Mauer.

Erst dann sah er auf – und erstarrte.

Über die Brüstung lehnte sich ein Mann, der das Gesicht verbissen verzogen hatte, dessen graue Augen eine wilde Entschlossenheit zeigten und dessen schwarzen Haare ihm rebellisch ins Gesicht hingen.

Es war Sirius.

Der letzte Gedanke hallte immer und immer wieder in Harrys Kopf nach. Sirius. Sirius. Aber ... das ging nicht ... das war unmöglich ...

Seine linke Hand glitt von der Mauerkante und er rutschte ein Stück tiefer gen Abgrund, während er fassunglos in Sirius' Gesicht starrte, der sich ein Stück weiter über die Brüstung lehnte, und ihn gerade noch an der anderen Seite erwischte, so dass er nicht aus seinem Griff rutschte. „Halt dich fest!", flüsterte er. „Nicht loslassen! Sie ist gleich da!"

Er fragte sich noch nichteinmal, wer gleich da sein sollte ... sein gesamtes Denken war irgendwie flachgelegt.

„Wie ...", keuchte er und fühlte ein furchtbares Brennen in der Kehle.

Doch Sirius achtete nicht darauf, sondern zerrte ihn hoch, Stück für Stück, bis er mit dem Oberkörper halb auf der Brüstung hing.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass er jemals so gezittert hatte, wie in diesem Moment, als er aufsah und Sirius in die Augen blickte, dessen Blick so sanft war, dass es Harry den Atem verschlug. „Nicht loslassen!", flüsterte er noch leise, dann ging die Tür mit einem Krachen auf und Ginny stürmte herein.

Plötzlich zerrte die Schwerkraft wieder an Harry und die haltendem Arme waren verschwunden. Er keuchte erschrocken auf und klammerte sich an den kalten Stein, während Ginny einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und in der nächsten Sekunde bei ihm war.

Er sah, wie sie den Zauberstab zog und fühlte, wie er magisch zurück auf den Turm gezogen wurde, um dann hart auf der Steinerde aufzukommen.

Dann hörte er das laute Klappern, als Ginny ihren Zauberstab achtlos fallen ließ, auf die Knie fiel und sich schluchzend gegen ihn warf.

Er kannte nicht alle Ausdrücke, mit denen sie ihn beschimpfte, aber sie hatte sie auf jeden Fall von Fred und George.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem roten Haar. Als sie ihn dann ansah, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie nah dran war, ihm eine zu scheuern. Ihre Augen glitzerten und sie sah wild aus.

Aber nichts geschah von den Sachen, die Harry erwartet hatte ...

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie.

Harry starrte sie an. „Was?"

„Ich wollte das nur mal klären", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und warf ihm seinen Abschiedsbrief vor die Knie. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit Jack „ein neues Leben beginnen" will! Ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu bereden ..."

Harry starrte sie an. Urplötzlich rappelte er sich auf und wirbelte herum. Stille. Der Mond kam wieder hinter der Wolke hervor und hüllte die Gegend in sein sanftes Licht.

Niemand war da.

Der Turm war leer, bis auf ihn und Ginny.

Harry erschauderte. Er schritt zu Brüstung und sah nocheinmal hinaus in die Nacht.

„Harry?" Ginny klang sehr unsicher.

Doch er zog nur entschlossen die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich werde nicht loslassen, Sirius ...", wisperte er nur und der Wind schien seine Stimme mitzutragen. „Wie tief der Abgrund auch sein wird."

_Immer tiefer..._

* * *

_lalala ... warum hab ich das nur veröffentlicht ... lalala_


End file.
